


A New Era Has Begun!

by AmiboFox



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiboFox/pseuds/AmiboFox
Summary: When the Fourth Great Shinobi War was over. Things were returning to normal, except for a pair of Ninjas. Find out what happens when two people find out what they truly want in this world! (Fan-fiction Redo)





	1. A New Start!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but dreams come true…Sometimes!

NarutoxKiba Pairing

NO YAOI….YET!

Chapter 1: Todays a Good Day!

Today was like any other day, besides the fact that the Fourth Great Shinobi War was over and the Allied Ninja Forces had prevailed. Madara was defeated and his body was sealed so that he could no longer be brought back; however, Obito was saved from the grasps of the White Zetsu, who was also defeated. Everyone was happy that the war was over, but then his mind raced to the people who fell in the line of battle: Neji, Shikaku being two from the leaf. The blonde pondered all of these thoughts as he lay across his bed. He began to realize how much his life had changed from the day of his return to Kohona four years ago: The Akatski, him learning Sage Jutsu, the invasion of Pain, and the victory of the war.

His journey had only just begun

As he stood up from his laziness, he shouted the words, "Today is gonna be a Awesome!"

The blonde then put on his remaining black mesh shirt and orange jacket so that he could explore his now peaceful village.

Just as he stepped outside, he was greeted by the warm embrace of the sun. He gentle smiled and stared walking to the Hokage's Mansion.  
"Maybe I'll go see how Grandma is doing?" Naruto exclaimed, taking small steps to savor the walk. He was greeted with the occasional "He Naruto!" or "How's it going?" No one was no longer weary or scared of the blonde, they all respected him and were thankful for him.

When he made it inside the Hokage's office, Tsunade and Sakura were discussing something about the hospital. The blonde couldn't tell because he was clouded by happiness. "Hey Grandma, Hey Sakura-Chan!" "Good morning Naruto!" Tsunade and Sakura said in unison. They took a break and discussed things like what happened in the war, what were the experiences like ETC. "I bet you're here for a mission, eh Naruto?" Tsunade tsk'd. "Actually, I wanted to take a break from missions, focus on my friends, village and train!" Naruto said. Both Tsunade and Saukra gasped at the statement. "What? The great Naruto Uzumaki doesn't want a mission!?" Tsunade said sarcastically, leaving Sakura to giggle. Naruto merely laughed and rolled his eyes at the statement. "Ha ha, very funny!" the blonde said sticking his tongue out at them.

"If that's all you need, I'll be on my wa-"Naruto was gonna finish, but Tsunade said, "Hold on, Naruto, I know that you don't want a mission, but I have no choice but to give you one. They especially requested you to meet them in front of Ichiraku's." Naruto's eyebrow rose. "Who requested me for a mission? This should be fun!" Naruto thought happily. "Alright, alright! Since they personally requested me, I have no choice!" Naruto exclaimed as he turned to leave the office. "Good luck Naruto!" this was also said in unison with Tsunade and Sakura.

Naruto still couldn't figure out who requested him, or even why they would request them for a mission. "Maybe it's a trap?" Naruto thought. He really didn't feel like this kinda work since a war centered around himself just past. As Naruto made his way to the Ramen shop, he stopped and saw a familiar face. "H-Hey N-Naruto!" Hinata shouted. Wow. "Hinata was really coming out of her shell!" Naruto thought as he grinned and waved back and said, "Hiya Hinata! How's it going?" Hinata must have been in hurry, because she turned and shot in the opposite direction! "Ooooook, that was strange!" Naruto said, rubbing his head. He snapped out of his gaze and continued to Ichiraku's. When he made it to the outside of the stand, he looked around and saw no one. "Naruto Uzumaki!" an unknown voice said as Naruto shot a glare behind him where he was met with a familiar face…..

Tune in next week for the NEXT CHAPTER!

I want REVIEWS! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Party of the Year!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own some awesome games of his!

The blonde was instantly met with a tall, slightly tanned male with messy brown hair and red fangs on his cheeks. He wasn't alone, either; he was accompanied by a large, white dog.   
As the smoke cleared, the Brunette said, "Oi, Naruto!"   
"Hey Kiba! What are doing here?" Naruto said grinning, with a hint of confusion in his face.   
"I'm here to give you this." Kiba said, handing Naruto a gold envelope.   
"What's this?" Naruto asked now fully confused.   
"You'll just have to wait and read it to find out, Baka!" and with that, Kiba and Akamaru were gone just as fast as they came in.   
'What was that all about?' Naruto just stood there and pondered as he began to sit on the ground. He began to examine the envelope fully. It was gold, with orange trim, and an orange Hidden Leaf symbol sealing it. He quickly tore the envelope open, obviously not trying to save it and examined its contents and began to read it out loud.

"Naruto, Congratulations on your Victory! We are happy to invite you to be the guest of honor at our celebration, to celebrate you! Hosted by Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka! Saturday, and 7:00pm." Naruto was shocked to hear the last name; he had expected Sakura and Ino to be involved half way through the invitation, but Kiba? Those thoughts quickly left his mind as he thought,   
'Wow! A party for me?' He was already feeling like he had all the friends and family he had ever dreamed of as a child, but he was happy that he had so many good friends who actually cared for him and showed him compassion. Maybe things were gonna be better for a long time. Maybe he'd go even further to find someone to truly love (in a relationship, of course). He had stopped chasing after Sakura a long time ago, and he was feeling like he was in desperate need of companionship. He had also found out something else at the time he stopped running after Sakura… He was gay! He had always admired the female body, but after years and years of being rejected, he started to pay attention to the male body more.   
He always got "Excited" when he thought about his male friends, but masturbation was the only thing he did about it. He knew that Neji, Shikamaru, and Chouji where Bi, but he couldn't get with Neji: he died, he couldn't get with Shikamaru: he was currently dating Temari, and Chouji was dating Ino- he didn't know how the hell that happened! Every one of his friends was dating except for him, Kiba, and Shino. Sakura had finally given Rock Lee a chance and Hinata was dating Kankuro.

He quickly gathered his thoughts as he remembered that today was Saturday! He got up and raced home to figure out what he would wear. As he dashed home, he thought is he'd meet someone at the party or would he just get hammered?   
"Eh, maybe a little of both." Naruto said under his breath. As he made it home, he rushed to his shower and quickly washed away today's dirt. He quickly dried off and put the towel around his waist. He made his way to the bedroom closet and sorted through his clothes. He decided on a tight orange and blue polo shirt, some black skinny jeans, and orange Vans.  
He put his leaf headband around his right arm, and he left his weapon pack at home. He grabbed his wallet and put a few twenties, a couple of condoms, and gum in it just in case. As he took one look in his mirror before he left out the house, he said "Dam, if I don't find someone tonight, I must not be this fucking Hot!" with that he set out to the Inuzuka compound where the party was being held.

Kiba's POV

Kiba looked at his living room, and scanned at the party setup, all the guests, and the big banner that read "Way to go Naruto!"   
"This Party is gonna be epic!" Kiba said to himself quietly as he went to the kitchen to get more drinks.   
"Kiba, the parties all ready, all we need is a certain blonde dobe!" Sakura and Ino said, in perfect harmony.   
"Great, I'll alert every one when Naruto's close!" Kiba said with a grin, earning a sinister look from Sakura and Ino. Suddenly, Kiba smelled the faint sent of Cinnamon and Pork Miso Ramen.  
"IT'S NARUTO EVERY ONE, HIDE!" As he shouted, everyone frantically ran to hide to surprise the Blonde when he came in. Kiba rushed to the door and turned off all the lights and went outside.

Naruto's POV

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto shouted, as he reached the front porch of Kiba's house.   
"You're just in time for the party, Naruto!" As they made their way inside, Kiba switched on the lights. Everyone who was hiding yelled out, "SURPRISE!" Naruto was so damn surprised; he fell back, knocking Kiba down with him. He then realized that he was lying on top of him!  
"Comfy much?" Kiba said with a smirk, and a blush, but his red fangs do a good job at hiding those. Naruto blushed and quickly got to his feet and stared at the crowd of people. Every one of his friends were there, including Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Hinata, Shino, TenTen, Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee, Kohonamaru, Kurenai sensei, Kakashi Sensei, Yamato Sensei, Guy Sensei, Grandma Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka Sensei, and a few of his other non-ninja and ninja friends.   
"Guys! You didn't have to! We all had a part in the victory!" Naruto said modestly.   
"But the war was about you, and without you, we'd all be dead" Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head.   
"We're grateful for you Naruto, and we want to thank you!" Grandma Tsunade shouted, already Tipsy from the Sake.

With that, the party officially started. Tsunade got drunk, Kakashi ended up making out with Yamato, Sakura and Ino were Dancing with the rest of the Rookies, and Kohonamaru was pouting because he couldn't drink. Naruto, himself, was getting drunk, but not as much as the other guests. A few hours later, the guests started to slowly leave leaving only Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, and Naruto.

"Hey guys, if ya wanna stay the night, my family's on a mission for a few weeks and I have the place to myself.  
"I'm down, going home drunk is too troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily, already stretched out on the couch.  
"Sure, I got nothing to do!" Chouji soon followed.   
"Hn." Shino said, barely getting recognition from the others.   
"Then it's a guy's night!" Naruto said sloppily. Naruto wasn't as drunk as Tsunade was, but he was still intoxicated. He could still perceive time and make decisions, but his balance was what was damaged.   
"Let the REAL fun begin!" Kiba shouted.

RATE,RATE and REVIEW! Tell Me what you think guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATE,RATE and REVIEW! Tell Me what you think guys!  
>  I am going to be transferring this story from FF piece by piece, so expect some new chapters soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Does it look like my name is Masashi Kishimoto? Naruto would have more SLASH...

Everyone had a questionable look on their faces responding to Kiba's smirk. Kiba then dashed into the kitchen, and came back with three bottles of sake, and a shot glass.

"Alright fellas, the game is Truth or Dare!" Kiba said with a wide grin.

Normally Naruto would love to play this game, but he a little skeptical; he was a little drunk and he didn't really feel like making a fool out of himself in front of his friends. But for some reason, he made his way to the circle of guys on Kiba's floor.

"The rules are, if you don't answer the truth, you take two shots, and if you don't do the dare, than it's three: if you do the dare/truth, then the person who gave the truth/dare has to take a shot."

When Kiba finished explaining the rules, everyone sat down in a circle a prepared to start the game. They didn't know who should go first, so Chouji found an empty bottle to spin to see who would go first. He scanned the room and contemplated at who it would land on. As the thought occurred, it landed on his best friend: Shikamaru.

"Truth or Dare, Shika?" Chouji asked

"Truth. Dares are so-"

"TROUBLESOME!" Everyone in the room, including Chouji finished his sentence, as they all burst into a fit of laughter.

"Alright, Shika, What and who was the worst kiss of your life?" Chouji asked with a wide grin.

Shikamaru sat there, trying to think about who he had shared his worst kiss with.

"Ino." He said blankly. "One night we were both wasted, and we started to make out. Don't tell her I told you guys this, but she is the worst kisser in Kohona."

Everyone burst out laughing as Chouji stared to choke on his shot. Everyone definitely had ammo towards Ino if she ever wanted to start any trouble.

Shikamaru thought hard at who he wanted to choose for his dare/truth, so he simply just returned the favor.

"Chouji, Truth or Dare?" Shikamaru asked

"Truth." Chouji said, feeling a bit of pride.

"Who in our year would you have sex with, female and male?" Shikamaru asked with a wide grin.

Everyone was shocked at his truth; they didn't expect him to ask any questions like that, let alone that they were most of the guys in his year.

"Ahhhh, I guess it would be Sakura, Ino, Naruto, and Kiba." Chouji said with ease as he smirked at his friends faces: they weren't of disgust or hate, they were just of genuine shock.

"What about me?" Shino asked as he was the first one to speak since the answer was spoken, and his question shocked everyone in the circle.

'Your friend admitted to being Bisexual, and the first thing you ask is why he doesn't like you? Well dam.' Naruto thought as he mentally slapped himself for blushing. Maybe he could blame it on the alcohol.

"Sorry, Shino, your not my type." Chouji said with an apologetic look.

"And what exactly is your type Chouji?" Naruto asked genuinely curious, since his name was called too.

"I like an outspoken, loud mouth who's not afraid to speak their mind."Chouji said grinning at Shikamaru.

"Then why are you with me?" Shikamaru asked, putting his arms behind his head.

If everyone wasn't shocked before, they definitely face planted now. They certainly didn't know that they were dating.

"How long?" Kiba asked unbelievably before Chouji could explain himself.

"About 4 years now, ever since back at the academy." Shikamaru said like it was no big deal.

"Ok, Ok, we'll talk more about this when we're sober, now, let's continue the game!" Kiba said matter of factly.

"Ok, Naruto! Truth or Dare?" Chouji asked grinning evily.

I LEAVE YOU WITH A NICE CLIFFHaNGER!


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone except Naruto knew it was his turn. He was still shocked that he didn't know that two of his close friends were dating!

'Why couldn't I see it before? It's so obvious now!' Naruto thought to himself.

"Uhhh, Earth to Naruto! It's your turn!" Kiba shouted, making Naruto jump with a light blush.

"Oh, ahhh sorry, I spaced out for a moment, I'll take truth." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Who in this circle would you have sex with?" Chouji asked looking at everyone's reaction out of the corner of his eyes.

Shikamaru just shook his head and mouthed "troublesome" , Kiba was honestly listening and waiting for an answer, and Shino, well who could tell of Shino's reactions unless he speaks.

"Ahh well, I haven't really thought about things like this" 'Lie' he thought to himself "but I guess it'd be Shikamaru, sorry Chouji, Shino, and Kiba."

"It's cool, as long as you don't get any ideas while I'm his!" Chouji said with a serious face.

Naruto held up his hands in surrender, because he wasn't one to break up relationships.

Kiba was shocked. He had a crush on Naruto back when they were Genin, but he grew out of it when they came back from the failed Sasuke retrieval mission. Or so he thought. Lately he had been having these strange dreams, where an unknown male would come into his bed, and…

'Whoa.' Kiba thought to himself. 'I'm gonna get a nose bleed just thinking about that dream. How can I even be sure that it was Naruto?'

"Damn Naruto, Anytime!" Kiba Said with a playful smirk. He would see what would Naruto's response would be.

"Ok, Kiba, Let's go!" Naruto said as he slapped Kiba on the back playfully.

'Oh well, maybe next time.' Kiba pouted in his head.

Skip 2 hours ahead

It was about 3:40 AM, and everyone was practically at their limit. Shino fell asleep on the couch, Shikamaru, Shockingly, was on the floor snoring lightly, with Chouji wrapped in his right arm, snuggled on his chest. The only two who were still up was Kiba and Naruto. They were still playing Truth or Dare, but they ran out of alcohol a while ago.

"Ok, Naruto, Truth or Dare?" Kiba asked, with a bit of a slur.

"Uhhhhhh, Dare Kiba-a!" Naruto shouted, obviously now drunker than he was earlier.

"Ok, uhhhh," Kiba said thinking of a way to either make fun of or humiliate his friend, until he thought of something perfect. "Kiss." Kiba said with a straight face

"Huh?" Naruto asked like he hadn't heard his dare, maybe he was too drunk cause he could've swore Kiba asked him to kiss him.

Naruto still didn't register what Kiba had dared him to do. He was shocked that the Brunet was attractive to him, or was he just drunk? Maybe he thought Naruto was a girl?

"C'mon, Naruto, Kiss me." Kiba asked in a low growl as he slowly crawled over to Naruto.

The only thing he could do was stare at Kiba. Naruto's legs seemed to stop working, and his head was filled with a mash up of emotions: Fear, anger, confusion, and a little added horniness. He didn't even realize that Kiba was just inches away from his face, flashing his infamous toothy grin.

'God! He's so hot when he smiles like this! What should I do? Should I run, hide, hit him?' Naruto thought fast as he did the one thing he was hoping that he wouldn't do. As soon as Naruto opened his eyes, he immediately closed in the space on Kiba. With his eyes locked on Kiba's, he leaned in closer. He wasn't sure his heart had ever pounded so fast in his life before this moment, even when he was in an intense battle. Naruto gently placed his hand on Kiba's chin, leaned in, and placed his lips on the brunet's. Kiba's lips where firm, yet soft at the same time, making Naruto moan lightly from the pleasure he was receiving.

Then suddenly, as fast as the kiss started, Naruto broke it, as he stared back at Kiba. He was blushing so hard that even his red fangs, which usually hid them, couldn't hide them this time. He had a dumb folded look on his face, given that his crush just kissed him. Maybe he was too drunk, maybe Naruto was into him; Kiba didn't care, he just wanted to kiss those lips again.

Kiba gripped Naruto's collar and pinned him on the floor. Then he forcefully attacked Naruto's lips with passion. He grabbed Naruto's wrists and pinned them above his head, still kissing Naruto roughly. Naruto liked it rough so he met Kiba's force with equal effort, gaining a shock from Kiba. Kiba suddenly gasped when Naruto bit his bottom lip, making a way for his tongue into the dog's mouth.

That was when Kiba moaned loudly, earning a wide smirk on his lips, causing Naruto to shiver with pure ecstasy. Kiba Deepened the kiss, knowing well that he was trying to be the dominet one, but Naruto wasn't giving in. They both were strong individuals with strong willed minds. It was gonna be hard for one to cave, but they had all night….

Early Next Morning

Naruto's POV

"Where the hell am I?" I said, as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I was in someone's bed, with only boxers on.

'How drunk was I? What did I do?' I thought to myself as I tried to gather my surroundings. 'Ok, I'm in a pretty nice sized bedroom, with posters on the wall of wolves and foreign bands.

"Wait, dogs?" I said questionably, as I eyed the body lying next to me. All I can make out is a slightly tanned skinned body, and messy brown hair. That's when this said person turned around.

No One's POV

All Naruto saw was Kiba. He was lightly snoring, with a smile on his face….

"KIBA! WHAT THE FUCK?"

And I leave you with this!

A/N: If anyone is interested in being my Beta Writer, Please Voulunteer as TRIBUTE! I need help with First Person POV, and those pesky Lemon Scenes!

Until Next week! I'm OUTIE


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, NEVER WILL

Kiba woke up startled and blinked a few times, still trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.

'Who the hell woke me up this early?' Kiba thought

He was about to turn over and fall back to sleep when he was met with a very irate blonde.

"Uhhh, Naruto, what are you doing in my room, in my bed?" Kiba asked, still trying to figure out what happened most of last night.

Naruto's POV

I looked at Kiba like he was crazy. I don't know what happened last night and I sure as hell don't know how I ended up in his bed!

"I don't know! What the hell am I doing in your bed?" I yelled, angered by my confusion and blasting headache.

"Man, it must have been one hell of a party last night!" Kiba said with a smirk, rolling over to get out of his bed.

"Party? What party?" I asked. I tried to remember, but I just couldn't.

"You know, your party? The one I threw to celebrate your winning the war and saving all our asses from certain doom?" Kiba said questionably, trying to jog my memory.

All of a sudden, it came back to me. The party, the circle, the game, the confession, and the kiss.

'WAIT?! I made out with Kiba!' I thought, mentally screaming, as I was trying to process the events that were slowly coming back to me.

Kiba's POV

Ok, is it me, or is Naruto freaking out? All we did was share a bed right? Did we? I don't even know what happened after everyone left. I was shaken out of my thoughts by Naruto, frantically trying to gather his clothes and stuff.

"What are you doing?" I asked, somewhat amused at the blond klutz shuffling in front of me.

"I-uh-I have to go." Naruto said, pulling his shirt over his tan, delicious abs.

'Woah, can't get a boner right now, that'd be embarrassing.' I thought to myself, trying to think of something to calm myself down.

"Why so soon! I was gonna make breakfast!" I wined, trying to prevent Naruto from leaving.

"I promised Sakura I'd take her out to breakfast today." Naruto said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh, like a date?" I asked, trying to be happy for him without sounding like he just stomped on my feelings.

"Yeah, sorry." Naruto said, trying to ease the obvious tension in the room. I wasn't the one who was tense, hell I didn't even know what happened.

"Don't worry about it man! Now that your back, we can hang out anytime!" I said with a glimmer of hope, trying to make sure he didn't completely hate me for whatever happened.

"Uh sure, gotta go!" Naruto said, rushing out of my bedroom. A few minutes later, I heard the front door close. I followed suit and got out of my bed and went to the bathroom. I glanced myself over in my mirror, and I saw a lot of hickies all over my neck and chest.

'Damn, whatever I did, I had fun ! Maybe this chick who marked me with these will help me deal with him' I thought to myself, as I began to brush my teeth. For some reason, whenever I drink, I never get a hangover. Ever. Even when I get totally wasted I never get one. Just a loss of memory until someone jogs it. Maybe I'll find out later. As I finished in the bathroom, I went to my dresser to find a pair of pajama pants, because I'm too tired to go anywhere. I'll just hang out here all day.

After I got dressed, or as dressed as I'll be today, I made my way downstairs to my kitchen. I could already smell coffee being brewed so I guess either Shikamaru or Shino were still here.

"Hope you don't mind, I put some coffee." Shikamaru said, standing in front of the sink, washing his hands.

"Nah, it's cool, but you could've started breakfast too." I said, teasing Shikamaru.

"Dude, cooking's so troublesome." Shikamaru said, getting four coffee cups from my cabinet.

"Kiba, you know we're waiting for you to cook! You make the BEST omelets!" Chouji said, coming from the downstairs bathroom.

"I'll take a vegetarian one." Shino said, sitting in the living room, flipping channels on the TV.

"UHH, when the hell did I become you guys' personal chef?" I asked somewhat annoyed that I didn't get a please. I mean, I've expected to make breakfast, I always do when the guys stay over.

"Nope." Shino said, gaze never leaving the TV.

With that, I started getting all the ingredients and tools to make breakfast. I made Chouji a bacon, ham, turkey, chicken, beef, and cheese omelet; Shikamaru a turkey, spinach, onion, and cheese omelet; and Shino a complete vegetarian omelet with all the veggies I had; lastly, I just made myself a combo of all the ingredients combined.

When we all sat down at the table to eat, I decided to see if any of the guys remembered what happened to me or Naruto last night. Chouji was done eating so I decided to ask him first.

"Hey Chouji?" I asked

"What's up Kiba?" Chouji asked

"Do you remember what the hell happened last night?" I asked, silently praying he knew

"Man, last night was EPIC! Your party was awesome!" Chouji yelled with excitement

'Well that tells me what happened.' I thought to myself sarcastically, as I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, last night was awesome." I said as I took a sip of my orange juice

"Yeah, especially the part when you and Naruto sucked face." Shikamaru said, holding back a snicker.

"What." I said, almost choking on that sip of orange juice. Now was not the time for jokes, especially when I need to find out what really happpened.

"You and Naruto made out on the floor for about forty five minutes, and then you carried him up the stairs to your bedroom." Shino said in his usual monotone voice.

"How else do you think you got those battle scares?" Chouji said as he laughed, spilling orange juice on his shirt.

"Are you sure?" I asked in a rushed tone, making sure the guys weren't trying to play a trick on me.

"Why would I lie?" Shino asked, getting up and making his way out the door.

'What the hell is going on?' I thought still trying to make something out of the info I just received.

"Yeah, Chouji and I have to split too. We've got a mission and we have to meet with Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru said, standing up and putting on his jacket.

"Dude did you see her last night? I doubt she'd even come into work!" Chouji asked, smiling as he followed his best friend out the door (A/N: He doesn't remember they told him they were dating).

I still didn't register what had really happened. The only thing that kept replaying in my head was what Shino told me.

"I kissed Naruto," "Holy Fuck."

Boy I just LOVE a CLIFFHANGER! This chapter took a LOOOOOONG time to write, and I appreciate the reviews and favorites! They motivate me to keep em coming. I welcome all REVIEWS!

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! It's my first account for this site and I am STOKED! Here is one of my OG fanfictions that I am reviving because life doesn't know what to do with me! I plan to update every week or so, so stay alert!


End file.
